Humor, Ojamajo!
by Yurianna Shan Liu
Summary: Just some humors for Ojamajo Doremi. Please, review! Flame? OK!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is only a bit joke, but hope ya like it! \(^o^)/**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doremi, I should have put everyone in Ojamajo Doremi into the story, because I would have known them all if I did.**

**Ghosts!**

One morning in Maho-dou...

" Majorika... Majorika... Majorika..." There was a whimper of fright heard somewhere. Doremi, who heard it, came to find out who. And, it's easy to find out that...

" Hazuki? What are you doing?" Doremi asked, which instead made the one who whimpered, Hazuki, screamed in fright." No! No! Majorika... Majorika... Behind me is Majorika, Hazuki... Majorika..." She looked behind and sighed in relief." Oh, you, Doremi. You shocked me.

" So, Hazuki?" Doremi asked." What's up?"

" I, uh, Onpu... She said that there was a ghost in this greenhouse... And I..." Hazuki hadn't finished her words when suddenly a roar was heard. And there came out a pirate-like figure.

" GHOST!" Hazuki and Doremi screamed. They fled out of the greenhouse. As they ran away...

" What the... Even Doremi was scared?" The pirate giant asked.

" Yes, fraidy cat..." Soon, it was known that it was just a costume and the one doing those were... Onpu and Aiko and Hana!

" Gee... Mom Doremi and Hazuki were that scared?" Hana asked.

" Silly them, this is just a surprise for Doremi. Besides, today's her birthday!" Aiko laughed." Haha... Right!" Onpu giggled, but soon they realized that they must stop laughing, because...

" Mom! Ghost!" Hana screamed. They looked at the direction Hana pointed and that's... Giant MAJORIKA, shouting taboo! They got their ears rtang and ran away. Well, and that's real Majorika...

**Spoiled Cake**

Doremi and friends were again on their busy selves, baking some pastries. 

" Mmm... steak, steak..." Doremi was thinking about her steak, so much that she accidentally dropped a tomato sauce on a sponge cake. They baked it and... as they tasted a piece...

" Hyuuck!" Onpu shouted," What's this horrible taste?"

" Whack, it's spoiled!" Aiko said. Onpu nodded.

" Impossible," Momoko said," Cake can't be spoiled. Let me try." She tasted one and..." Urgh... you're right..."

" Huh? What happened, _minna-san?_" Hazuki asked," You all seemed weird. Well..." She tasted too, then..." Hmmm... Who put tomato sauce?"

" Tomato?" Majorika shouted.

" Oh, oh..." Doremi muttered, and next thing was she was hit by Majorika. Poor Doremi...

**Well, enough. I'll make another later. See ya! And please review! \(^o^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy! \(^o^)/ And still, Doremi's not mine... :(**

**Koe wo Kikasete**

_Naisho no hanashi mou sugu watashi  
Tanjoubi ga kuru no mmm..._

" Doremi... Stop singing and go back to work!" Majorika shouted. Well, as you could see, our friend, the Maho-Dou(4), were on karaoke.

_Naitari mo suru shi_

_Doji mo suru kedo_

_Yasashiku surutte yakusoku dekiru_

" Stop it, you both!" Majorika got ready with a pan, ready to smack Doremi and Hazuki.  
" Majorika, please..." Lala blocked the pan. And that's how, Majorika kept shouting to the girls, while Lala stopped Majorika that in the end...

_Itsuka yume mita shiranai machi he_

_Lala hayaku aou you Koe wo kikasete_

" BOOM!" Majorika's head was exploded by anger.

" Did I hear something, guys?" Doremi asked. The others shrugged, then they plugged of something on their ears, which was a headset!

**Secret: Ms. Seki's Deadly Throw**

One day, in Primary Five...

Doremi was snoring in her class. Yep, thanks to Pop, tricking her in taking care of Hana... Doremi didn't even sleep for a second. Hazuki just watched in anxiety, feeling something wrong will happen. Aiko kept serious in the lessons, though it was difficult while listening Doremi's snores. Onpu? Had a little chat with Momoko about Doremi.

" Doremi! Read page 20!" Ms. Seki commanded. Doremi didn't care much, since she was still in her dreams. The big-headed Tamaki then accused Doremi writing a love message. Angry, she threw a chalk, and... Oops! Aiko caught the chalk. Another throw, and... Miss again. Aiko got it again. Ms. Seki turned angrier and angrier. She threw two, three chalks in the same time and Aiko caught them all. She took them again and again, making Ms. Seki got angrier.

" Miss, my turn!" Aiko took out a giant baseball and threw it to Ms. Seki. And the great thrower was finally defeated.

" Aiko!" Ms. Seki growled, while coughing," To the corridor!" Aiko gave a wink to Doremi and she left the class.

**Sorry if it wasn't as funny as the first chapter. Honestly, I'm out of ideas how to make them super funny.**

**Bye, thank you for reading, please review and stay tune!\(^o^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, an update! Some of the fics really wasted my time to update this. So, let's see...**

Zhang Jiao, let's be the main character! In this chapter! :D

Zhang Jiao: I show up? As the main character?

Author: Yeah.

Zhang Jiao: Ought to kid me, Lily Girl.

Oh, well, Zhang Jiao. You don't believe me, so, yeah... You'll see. Sigh... Maybe that's the risk being Liu Chan. I think I can't make him to a main character with that...

Enjoy, anyways!\(^o^)/

Disclaimer: KOEI is the one! Not me! It's silly if a little girl, 12 5/6 years, in a country GMT +7 and far from Japan, could own a terrific game like DW? I can't even speak Japanese. Well, I've just studied...

Chapter 14: A Suspicious Sorcerer

" May you follow me?"

The Qiaos muttered and whispered to each other as Zhang Jiao suddenly called them to follow him. Nerve was in the edge of their throat, worried what would he do to them. If they looked at his eyes, he seemed to be going to do something bad to them.

" What's wrong, both of you? Doubt?" Zhang Jiao asked. His eyes still looked evil. Da Qiao started to freak out, especially she saw, something like an illusion, as if his eyes were scarlet red. It wasn't, however, as both of them saw his scarlet eyes. They glared them hard, attracting the two girls to somewhere. And a moment later, the Qiaos fainted, without even knowing what had happened to them...

" W-where am I?" Da Qiao found herself in an old town, old Japanese town. She looked around: all traditional Japanese, the sky was dark, as if it was going to rain; so did the ground... All dark grey! She walked around, hoping to find anything, or at least, someone. She was reminded that Xiao Qiao was fainted as well, since she did, a few seconds ago before her. So she took a deep breath, and shouted," XIAO QIAO!" But after three times she shouted, there was no reply. Then she shouted again," XIAO QIAO!" Soon, as if her voice echoed, in the same voice but..." SIS!" It scared Da Qiao up. Who called her sis? Who?

" Da Qiao!" Xiao Qiao ran and shouted for Da Qiao. After some times of shouting, an echo came," XIAO QIAO! IT'S ME, DA QIAO, YOUR SIS!" Sis? Xiao Qiao thought, why did she shout like that?

As the Qiaos were trapped in that illusion, they wondered, why the echoes sounded as if they were family-related. They walked slowly, following the echo to where it led them. They met, and as soon as they met, Da Qiao asked whether Xiao Qiao called her 'sis', and vice versa. Soon they realised that it was not important enough to ask things like those." For now," Da Qiao said," We must find a way out of here." Xiao Qiao nodded. They opened their giant fans and started to march slowly, in defence. Well, at least that could make another colour in that grey town. Besides, sometimes to see one colour all the time is really boring. But that was also a disadvantage, for...

" Da, look out!" Xiao Qiao noticed a creature right in front of them. Da Qiao gasped, then tried to hit that creature. Soon, billions, trillions of those same creatures, in grey, they surrounded those two poor girls. They decided to hit those creatures randomly. And it happened until Da Qiao found that the creatures could turn white in some seconds. So, as she looked at them, white, she used her best attack and destroyed every creature around her. She was glad to see those creatures failed to harm her, but then she found Xiao Qiao, being 'strangled and wrapped' by those creatures too. Da Qiao jumped, spun and, after slashing some of them, she helped Xiao Qiao out. Xiao Qiao picked up the fans which were dropped, then both of them tried to think of a way to stop those creatures. Soon, their fans glowed brightly, making them able to see those creatures as they hit them. They used the chance - they hit the creatures quickly and gracefully. Finally, everything was defeated. In this time, Xiao Qiao heard a voice, seemed to come from her mom, if you asked her." Xiao Qiao," It sounded," The girl beside you is your sister." Xiao Qiao turned a little pale with that voice. So did Da Qiao. She heard a voice as well, from her dad, mentioning the same thing. Though with that thing, doubt still filled them. And they ran away, without leaving any traces... At least, not for a mysterious figure who has followed them.

They reached a little house, and noticed a couple and their children. Xiao Qiao knew the woman (who is her mom) and Da Qiao knew the man (who is her dad). The woman hugged the man and the Qiaos heard her voice," I'm sorry, my dear. This must end..." End? Divorce? They thought that so. And then the man replied," I'm sorry too, my dear... Everything must end up like this..." The Qiaos then turned their attention to the two children, looked alike with them. They stared at the Qiaos, who were peeping them. The Qiaos made a small gasp and hid. They heard the man asking whether he heard any voice. The woman nodded. But then, there wasn't any other reaction.

The woman then patted a child near the man and said," Da Qiao, take care of your dad well, okay?" Xiao Qiao was shocked to hear. How couldn't she believe her ears." So my mom's ever known Da?" She thought. The woman then squat down and hugged her. So did the man, with the other child. Da Qiao heard him murmuring the 'Xiao Qiao' name. The Qiaos, didn't believe what were they hearing and what did they just see, ran away, till a sandstorm attacked them, and they left, unconscious...

* * *

" Awake!" Da Qiao heard the glimpse of the voice. As she woke up, she found Zhang Jiao, no longer with his scarlet eyes anymore. Xiao Qiao was right beside her.

" So, a great adventure, eh?" Zhang Jiao smiled. And again, as Da Qiao looked around her, she was no longer in Wu Cafe, she was in a house full of magic stuffs and knick-knacks." Welcome to my house." Zhang Jiao said. Da Qiao was going to stand up until Zhang Jiao calmed her down, causing her to keep sitting on a nice and comfy sofa, which she had slept the whole time. Soon, Xiao Qiao woke up and jumped in surprise to see what was around her. Zhang Jiao then asked the Qiaos," So, siblings of the Qiaos, how are you?"

" Wait, Zhang Jiao. It's a misunderstanding." Da Qiao said.

" We're not related to each other. We're just friends." Xiao Qiao added.

" You are, and what you've seen was real." Zhang Jiao insisted.

" No..." The Qiaos said in unison, then ran away. Zhang Jiao, watching the Qiaos going, sighed, then shook his head. In this time, Zuo Ci appeared behind him.

" Master Zuo Ci." Zhang Jiao bowed in respect.

" Good afternoon, Zhang Jiao," Zuo Ci greeted," It's been a while."

" Master, it seems that the Qiaos..."

" They'll know soon." Zuo Ci smiled, taking out a card and showed it to Zhang Jiao. Zhang Jiao looked at it and nodded, saying," That card is correct, Master."

" Ah, your sorcery grows every day, eh? I think you can surpass me someday." Zuo Ci said. He took the card from Zhang Jiao, looked at it and said," And that's right: They WILL know soon."

**Hooray, one more chapter to go! ^^ Dude, it's a little tiring too to spin brain for this. Well, not so tiring... Since there's fun!**

Okay, and, oh! What the...

Author: Hello?

Lu Bu: Hey, Lily Girl. You didn't reveal us so far, right?

Author: What thing?

Lu Bu: Me and...

Author: You revealed it, Bu.

Lu Bu: What? Hey, hello? You know... Bah...*disconnecting*

And not another Lu Bu seemed to be impatient to meet that girl? What the...

Whatever it is, I think if I make the sequel, I will launch it in August. You know, there's a lot of work to do here.

Bye, please review and stay tuned! \(^o^)/ 


End file.
